Midnight Musings
by MyNameDontMatter
Summary: On the car ride home from his brothers trailer, Eddy has some time to think about things. (Set directly after the big picture show) Edd (Double D) x Eddy (Also, this is the longest document I've written so far. :) )


**Ok, first of all, if your familiar with me you probably think this is a bit odd sense up until now all my uploads have been total drama fanfictions. I like cartoons. Don't judge me. **

**And those of you who aren't familiar with me, hi. I write for your fandom now. Look at my profile to learn more about me. (If you care too). **

**So for the past 3 nights, I've been up late at night working on this. And I only worked on this during the night. I don't know, that's just when I felt like I was in the right frame of mind to work on this. So I hope it's good. **

**I wrote this because there aren't enough Eddy x Double D fics out there. (if you know of any good fics other than the ones that come up when you use filters on this site please let me know where you found them. Links are helpful if you can provide them). **

**Edd: Where am I?**

**Me: I kidnapped you.**

**Edd: Who are you?**

**Me: My name is My. **

**Edd: Why have you kidnapped me?**

**Me: So you can say the disclaimor. Tell them I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy. (It feels so weird saying that cause I'm so used to saying Total Drama)**

**Edd: My doesn't own Ed Edd n Eddy.**

**Me: Good. Hope you like the fic!**

I gazed out the window, mp3 player in hand, earbuds in, thinking. I usually don't do the whole emotional feeling evaluation thing, but after today, I can't help but wonder. At the time I didn't think of it, heck too much other more important things were going on. We finally got accepted by the rest of the cul-de-sac! But as I sat here with nothing to do, the day began to replay through my mind, and one line played over in my mind like a broken record.

**"****I like your girlfriend. Shes got spunk"**

I'd actually forgotten about that, and remembering it at first I laughed at my brother for thinking Double D was a girl, let alone my girlfriend. But then that sort of got me thinking, why he would think that of all things. Just because he had pretty eyes, wasn't as rough as the rest of us were, was a bit fragile-

Of course, as soon as I realized where my train of thought was heading I'd mentally slapped myself. Thinking those thoughts about Double D? Please! But then I remembered when the car door finally stopped rolling and landed on the ground, lots of people noticed and gasped, but he was the first one to run over and seemed the most concerned. And he has just crawled out of a hole god damn it!

Even after I told him everything, he still took my hands and made me feel better with a simple sentence. That's another thing about him. He always knows just what to say, and how to say it due to his large vocabulary.

And even before that, he stood up to Big Brother. Sweet little Double D, telling off a man much older, bigger and stronger than him. For me.

Over the years the three of us had been through hell and back together. Ed of course was clueless to most of it, as was his nature but Double D was really confusing me. He knew most of my scams wouldn't work from the start, yet he went along with them anyways. I'd constantly force him into embarrassing situations yet, he did them anyways. I'd constantly wrecked his house, yet he'd just throw a few witty remarks and clean it up. And I don't know why. Why is he so dedicated to me, when all I do is cause him trouble and mayhem?

And ever sense those questions arose, I began feeling nervous. Like, a sick kind of nervous. Like when you've got a candy bar hidden in your room and your parents are inches away from it. But this wasn't as horrible as that. The nervousness was also kind of, whats the word Double D would use? Exhilarating? Yeah, that it.

It was then that I made a horrible realization. I like Double D. As in the way every boy on the block likes Naz. But why? I'd known him for years, if I was going to develop a crush on him why now? Why hadn't I liked him back then?

Feelings or not, I still had to ask him some questions. Why had he stuck with me all these years? He was generally well liked among most of the Cul-de-sac as he was anyways. Me and Ed were the ones that caused a mess. Double D was just shunned because he was with us.

My thoughts stopped as the car parked and I could see the front of my house from the backseat. I bid my parents and early good night, put my dummy in my bed and snuck out Five minutes after getting home. A new record.

As I made my way to Double D's house I began to wonder what he was going to say. I decided I was just going to know why he was so diligent in out friendship, and with that answer I could go to sleep. Nothing about anything else.

As I got there, I hid behind a tree and looked around. I didn't see any lights on. Perfect. I rummaged around in my pocket for the rope I used to climb out of my own window and began throwing it at Double D's window sill trying to get it too catch.

When it eventually did, I climbed up his wall. This definitely wasn't the first time I'd climbed his wall, and it probably wouldn't be the last. I peered in through his window and saw his angelic sleeping face. Snapping myself out of my newfound thoughts I knocked on his window. Seeing him roll over, I knocked again a little louder this time. He blinked, rubbed his eyes and sleepily made his way towards the window.

"Eddy?"

"Yeah, hi Double D. Can I come in?"

He opened the window and I slipped inside his room. It was exactly as I remembered it. Everything in its proper place, labeled and all with the occasional sticky note stuck to something.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Eddy, you wouldn't come over to my house in the middle of the night just to say hello. So why are you here?"

"It's just, long car rides, they make you think about stuff you know?"

"Yes I suppose." He sat down on his bed and I took his desk chair.

"Well, its about how we've finally befriended the entire cul-de-sac now. And I started thinking, and you were already friends with them really. They just outcasted you because you were with us. Why didn't you just ditch us?"

"First of all Eddy, "outcasted" isn't a word. And second of all because you're my friends. I couldn't abandon you guys."

"But why be friends with us? All we do is make you make stuff and destroy it. And we don't really do much of anything, productive."

"Think about this Eddy. Why do we keep Ed around?" I answered him quickly, not even having to think.

"Well he's our friend duh! An Ed! What would he do without us? He'd be all alone! I couldn't do that to the poor guy. He doesn't deserve that!"

"Exactly Eddy. He's still our friend, regardless of how many things he messes up. We still love him. And think about it, what are the odds of three people, all named Ed, ending up in the same place and becoming friends and developing such a close bond? We were made to be together. The two of us help keep an eye on Ed and help him learn things. It may not seem like it but Ed has gotten smarter Eddy! Think about it, when's the last time he tried to fit in a lamp post?"

Oh yeah. I remember when lumpy kept trying to jump into the lamp post. I didn't even notice he stopped until now.

"And Ed and I help keep you out of some trouble, and do the right thing every once in a while."

"And what about you then? What have we done that could have possibly bettered your life in any way?" Double D looked at the floor for a moment before looking back up at me.

" You and Ed taught me how to have fun. That theirs more to life than being organized and perfect all the time. If it wasn't for you guys I'd probably still be spending most of my days in my room. Sense I've met you guys I've been getting more outgoing. I've become a smart ass. I started swearing! And I used to think all of this was wrong and horrible but it's just part of being a teenager!"

"That's why I'm friends with you guys. You guys help me break free and be normal."

This was adorable. I wanted to kiss him but I bit back my impulses.

"How come you just always let me boss you around? Doesn't that bother you at all?"

"Well, not particularly. I'm more of the follower type."

I should have stopped a question ago, I said once I got the answer I'd be satisfied and leave. But as comforting it was to know why he was my friend, I knew I wanted to hear something else.

"But you stood up to my big brother. By the way, thanks for that. You're the only person whose ever stood up to him." Now that I said that, I realized that could be why I was acting all weird. He made an effort to save me. But weather that's what started this or not, it sure as heck wasn't going to end it. Besides, I had shifted the conversation directly where I subconsciously wanted it too go.

"Your welcome. I just really detest him Eddy. For all those years he hurt you." There was a fire in Double D's eyes. I love it.

"I know." I got up and moved to sit next to him on his bed."

"It's just, what if you were really hurt Eddy? I don't think I could bear it knowing that sad excuse of a big brother hospitalized you. He could've even killed you Eddy!" Double D was panicing. He looked like he would have a panic attack.

"Bro, I'm alright."

"But what if you weren't?"

"Double D." He jumped back from his anxiety trip and looked at me. "Calm down. I'm fine. I'm ok. All thanks to you and Ed." I did something that I typically would almost never do, yet had been thinking about ever sense I got home. I hugged him.

He seemed a little caught off guard, but he hugged me back. I subconsciously let my hand roam around his back. I'm starting to scare myself at how much I know about all this touchy feely romance stuff.

After a few moments I pulled away.

"Look Edd. It's all going to be fine now."

"I know. Heh, I wonder what were going to do now that we wont be scamming and running away from our fellow Cul-de-sac members."

"It's gonna be kind of weird. Well, We'll pull something every now and again just for fun. I still have some Ideas I haven't gotten to try yet."

"You'll never change will you Eddy?"

"Nope."

"There's something else isn't there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you came here because you wanted to know why I was friends with you. I gave you the answer quite a while ago, and sense then you've made no move to leave. There's something else." I swear, Double D is so curious, but he can see right through me.

"I can't tell you."

"Then why did you come here?"

"I don't know. I'm just so confused."

"About what?"

"Everything Double D. Everything."

"Just tell me what it is and you'll feel better."

"But Double D, if I told you you might not want to be my friend anymore."

"Eddy, there I think in our earlier conversation, we established that nothing you could tell me right now could make me not want to be friends with you." He probably hadn't thought of what I was about to say.

"It's just, this is so hard to put into words that make sense. So, you remember how at the trailer park my brother called you my girlfriend?" He looked at me a little bit confused. "Well, I started thinking about what he said, and it made me realize that, maybe, you, and I… Could maybe… If you want too…" Due to my nerves, I'd been talking really fast and had absolutely no idea where my sentences were going. I looked down at the carpet, focusing on it, trying to distract my mind from the fact that I had just told Edd that I liked him.

"Eddy. Look at me." Now it was my turn to raise my head from the ground. I was expecting to see some sort of repulse in his eyes, or for him to say something about that not working out. Instead, he took my hand.

"Your not the only one with secret feelings. I don't know when it happened Eddy, I really don't! But I just kept denying it because I figured we'd never be together and the closest thing I'd ever have to a relationship was a close friendship with you and I didn't want to mess that up."

I stared in shock at him. Did Double D really just tell me he has feelings for me? I tightened my grasp around his hand.

"Double D…" For once, I was speechless. It felt like I had a case of jawbreakers shoved in my mouth. Suddenly I realized I didn't need to words to say what I wanted to say, so I kissed him.

He was startled at first when I crashed into his lips, but we were able to create a sort of rhythm with our kiss that one can't understand until they've experienced something like it themselves. When I finally decided to break the kiss and let my lungs refill themselves with oxygen, Double D had a cute pink blush spreading across his face. Weather it was from the heat of the kiss or embarrassment; I'd be lying if I said it wasn't cute.

"I think that just about says it all then doesn't it?" His eyes didn't seem to be very focused, and he still looked a little breathless.

"I guess it does." A sly grin formed on my lips as I let it sink in. My best friend is now my boyfriend. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes for a moment before leaning in to give him a short and sweet peck on the lips; a complete contrast to our earlier kiss; before I slid off his bed and made my way over to the window.

"So see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course Eddy. We're all going to hang at Kevins house tomorrow."

"Well then how about I stop by here about 20 minutes early so I can walk you too the party?" I was satisfied when the bright pink blush rolled over his face again when he realizes my true intentions. Of course our relationship was going to have to stay a secret for a while. I know Double D is going to have a lot harder of a time coming out then I will, but that's ok.

"Night Double D."

"Goodnight Eddy."

I climbed down his house, making my way home before crashing in my own bed. The reality of everything was beginning to set in, and as it did I began to realize that while tonight had been the night I realized I had feelings for Double D, I'd loved him long before all this. I was just too dumb to realize it.

Closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep; and for the first time in a very long while, I dreamt of something other than jawbreakers.

**This turned out way longer than I thought it was going to be. I'm happy with it. Please leave me a review so I know how I did. This is my first Ed Edd n Eddy fic so I hope I did alright. See you guys later! **

**- My**


End file.
